A Perfect Day
by jadestone45
Summary: This is a Sasori one-shot...because my friend forced me to write it...


APerfectDay (A Sasori One-shot)

Memo: Hate.

Ah, the rain. You always loved it. Twirling around and all. But, you're getting ahead of yourself. We still need to get to that part in the story. So no more talking about rain. Let's start from the beginning.

You were sitting outside underneath a tree, weeping willow no doubt, just enjoying the nice weather. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun gleaming down on the beautiful Earth and, blah, blah, blah…

You were one of the Akatsuki members. You didn't have a partner, but Sasori usually accompanied you on your missions. He was kind of like a partner. But, you were starting to think he just liked you. But, when you're part of an almost-all-guy organization, you'd like any single girl that came by.

Just as you were starting to get to sleep, you were startled by a sudden thump. You looked over to see Sasori had sat down next to you. His amber eyes gleamed as they looked at you. A small smile was set on his face and you knew something was up.

"Hey, , we have another mission to go on…"

"Oh, do we?" You hadn't been informed. "What is it?"

"Going into the…forest to find…a…ring." He hesitated while saying this. Ah, something mischievous was in the air. You stood up and he stood up next to you. You started to walk away when Sasori suddenly grabbed your hand.

You looked back at him and he was blushing. "Um…the…forest is really dense…and since…we don't want to get lost…maybe we should stay together…somehow…" You raised your eyebrow suspiciously. This was going to be one hard mission…

A few hours later, you and Sasori were walking through the forest, a rope tied around both your waists to connect each other. Sasori walked in front of you, occasionally looking back to check on you. You were doing fine though, only tripping a little.

The sun was beginning to go down and the trees were making it even darker. You sighed as you guys came to a rest stop. It had been about two hours of hiking through a dense forest with roots and rocks. Your feet were sore and when you sat down it was like heaven had come to your feet.

Sasori was looking around the small, enclosed area. You looked up at his eyes and they looked slightly concerned. Not good, not good, not good…

"Sasori…what're you doing…?"

"Ah! N-Nothing ...Just…looking around…"

"No you're not, what's up?"

"Uh…we're…kinda…" He looked away and mumbled something. When you didn't stop glaring a hole into his back, he finally said "Lost…"

Oh, that was just great. You were lost in the woods, almost dark, with a guy who was crushing on you. This had to be one of the worst days of your life. You shut your eyes and sighed, trying to ease your fraying nerves.

Sasori watched you for a second, before looking away. He was very ashamed of himself. Getting you two lost in the woods. Although he did have a few nice plans.

The sun was now quickly setting, only a few orange rays finding their way through the leaves. You and Sasori hadn't really spoken to each other. And then your stomach grumbled. He looked over at you with a childish gleam in his eyes.

"Say anything and you're toast…"

"I…uh…think there's a lake somewhere up ahead…maybe we can find something up there…" You guys re-attached the rope and set off again.

Just as Sasori had thought, there was a small lake up ahead. The sun turned the sun a red-pink color, which reflected off the lake's watery surface. It was so serene, it looked like a painting. All you could do was look out at it, mesmerized. Sasori on the other hand, watched you, blushing slightly.

He was about to rest his hand against your back, when you suddenly began to walk away. He cursed himself slightly, under his breath. You were always evading him.

You, with Sasori being dragged behind you, walked over to the edge of the water. You pulled up the bottom of your Akatsuki robe to your knees and put your feel into the water. It felt cold and numbed your toes a little. You smiled as the small rocks and pebbles slid between your toes. Sasori only watched you.

You sat down at the edge and let your fingers run over the surface of the water. Sasori took the time to kneel down and untie the rope. When you two were separated, he went and sat under one of the willow trees that bordered the lake.

You smiled, but suddenly a small wet droplet hit the tip of your nose. You wiped it off and looked up into the sky as more water came down. It began a steady rainfall, and you stood to your feet. Instead of going back 

under the tree with Sasori, you began to twirl around in the rain. Sasori watched you, amazed that you didn't care that you were getting soaked.

About ten minutes afterwards you went back under the tree. Your hair was now a shade darker and it was plastered to you're the side of your face. You dripped water as you sat down and shivered. Sasori looked at you concerned. He slowly took off his cloak, revealing the normal underclothes of the Akatsuki.

", take off that wet cloak, okay…?"

"I…uh…" You stuttered slightly. You really didn't want to take it off.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't…"

"Nng…oh…okay…" You slowly unbuttoned the cloak and peeled it away from your cold skin. Instead of wearing the regular Akatsuki clothes, you had on a slightly low-neckline purple shirt, and black shorts a little bit too short.

You and Sasori both blushed as he handed you his cloak and quickly looked away. You wrapped it around yourself. You blushed a bit more; _it's still so warm…_ You thought.

"Ah…hey, , look…" You looked to see what Sasori was pointing at. Small, glowing yellow dots floated in between the protection of the trees. A few floated close to you two.

"Fireflies…" You looked at them fascinated. You had always loved fireflies. Sasori watched your eyes follow the small, fiery bugs around in the air. He smiled and stood up. Capturing two fireflies in his hand, he sat back down. Small light rays flickered through his hands.

He was quiet for a few minutes until he leaned in, his lips brushing the tip of your ear. "Make a wish…" You blush slightly and closed your eyes. 

When you opened them again, and Sasori opened his hands, letting the fireflies free. The encircled each other, flying off into the rainy night.

Sasori looked over at you, that same excited gleam in his eyes. "What'd you wish for ?"

"It won't come true if I tell you…" You said. You saw a small smirk cross his face. This caused your heart to do a small leap. Whenever he did that he looked so…so…

So hot…

"Maybe that means I should just make mine come true." You were about to ask what, when his lips suddenly touched yours.

And it was amazing.

His regular scent of apple blossom and cinnamon seeped into your soul. Sasori's lips were very soft, for someone who was a puppet, but you were happy with it. His hands moved down and started to creep up under your shirt. When they got a little too far up, you shivered slightly. He noticed, but instead of moving away, he wrapped his arms around you, moving your shirt up completely.

He pulled you a little closer, but you put your hands to his chest, keeping a few inches of distance. You thought that was as far as he would go until he you felt his tongue move slowly across your bottom lip. The shock caught you off guard, and his tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring.

When you thought your lungs were about to implode, Sasori backed away, his lips leaving your slightly. They hovered above them for a second before moving down to the side of your neck. He kissed lightly down it until he found your spot.

You let out a soft moan, and he kissed there again. He moved his lips back to yours, you allowing his tongue entrance yourself. You felt his hands 

move a bit more as they rubbed against your back. When you needed air again, you pushed against his chest slightly and he backed away.

Your breathing was slightly heavy, and you lay your head against his chest. Sasori's arms wrapped around you, closing the space that you had left between you two. You shut your eyes and sighed.

"Your wish was a kiss…?"

"My wish…was to know if you liked me too…" Sasori put his fingers underneath your chin, tilting it upwards. He kissed you lightly and smiled. "I guess you do…?"

You smiled and nodded. You rested your head on his chest again, and he began to stroke your hair. This had to be the greatest day of your life.

"Oh, ...what was your wish…?" You were silent before leaning up and kissing him.

"To have this be the best day of my life…and it is…"

And, in the morning you two found your way back home. Because you both didn't have your cloaks on, Deidara quickly went to suspicions. You two didn't really care. You were in love and that was all there was.


End file.
